Fallen
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Alen!Levi x Reader] [AU]


( watch?v=c5fHlz… Please listen as you read this!)

He knew this was wrong...

Your home was a colony, floating into the far regions of space, a lonely satellite lost in an ocean of stars. A wayfarer were you, a creature of Earth, separated from those you loved, forced to survive on your own in this vast infinity known as space. But, you managed, blissful in your solitude. He too was a wanderer of the heavens, a being of another world. Unlike you, he chose to escape his home planet. He was deemed a criminal, always hunted by the authorities he so disrespected. No matter how diligently they attempted to keep him contained, he always managed to escape; a delinquent, a runner, a strangled soul longing for peace.

He knew this was wrong, sneaking into your room like this. But, tired he became of simply gazing at you through your little window. Your sleeping figure under the soft glow of the surrounding nebulae was too much for him to resist. He stumbled across your home on one more run from the law. The simple fact that you were an different entity intrigued him. Taking every spare moment he could, he watched your everyday routine, how you navigated yourself, your little hobbies, your habits both good and bad. Your smile wormed its way into unknown corridors within him. His palm moistened with sweat. His mouth parched. His pulse lost its rhythm, and his breath hitched. Although he felt helpless in deciphering these strange emotions, all he knew was your magnetism. But, he couldn't stay in one place. They might find you, take you away, then where would he be? Instead, he visited you in little increments, you happily unaware of this presence. He knew you would be much safer this way. But, he so longed for you, it ached for him to function. Why did his heart always longed for things it could not possess?

Light steps resounded in your tiny bedroom, yet you stirred not once. His skin shimmered along with the celestial bodies protecting your home. His feline, icy eyes glowed as they scanned over your sleeping form. With silent breaths, he approached your bedside, his skin already prickling from your warmth. The starlight's gentle shine on your sleeping face made you look nothing less than angelic. Thankfully, you were such a heavy sleeper, you never noticed when his weight creaked your bed. With a grunt, he stretched his lean body, lining it up with yours and pressing his chest into your arm. He watched the tiny rapid eye movements behind your eyelids, subtler than the speed of a hummingbird's wings: he watched the gradual rising and falling of your chest as you breathed. Carefully, almost as if any more pressure would cause a crack in your delicate face, he moved aside a lock of your hair. Strange urges overtook him, burning everyone of his insides. He wanted to kiss you. He wanted to hold you tightly against him, whisper sweetly in your ear. Sad to say, he was nothing more than a figment of your dreams. Swallowing these alien urges within him, he lay quietly beside you, watching you slumber.

You sighed as your body clock alarmed you of the coming day. Heavy and drowsy, you pulled yourself of the comfort of your sheets and rubbed your swollen eyes. With a hard gulp, you turned to look at the stars, your only companions. You had yet to reach your destination, so it seemed pointless to mess with the controls. You sighed deeply. Being the traveler that you were, you had no real friends, no one you could talk, save for the foreigners of each planet you visited. Your heart twisted; no, you were in love with a vision your mind concocted in your sleep. A mystical being was he, with raven hair and pale eyes containing galaxies of sorrows. The illumination surrounding his entire being indicated his ethereal qualities. Each night, he lay at your side, watching you closely with nothing more than a soft expression and a gentle caress. He, at least in that moment, made you feel safe. He temporarily filled that abysmal isolation you endured day in and day out.

You hated to admit that you had fallen for a mere spectral, but anything to ease this burden was enough for you. With a deep sigh, you returned to the comfort of your bed and closed your eyes, quietly hoping that this otherworldly being of your dreams would come for you once again.


End file.
